Moving platforms have uses in a number of different areas. For example, moving platforms may provide movement of an object on the platform from a first point to a second point with little or no human interaction being necessary. This type of use may take the form, for example, of one or more conveyor belts moving boxes from an initial location to a final desired location. In other examples, moving platforms may provide a surface on which an individual may walk, run, or otherwise move with the individual maintaining a substantially constant real-world position. This type of use may take the form, for example, of a treadmill or similar device that allows a person to perform movements with respect to the platform without significant movement with respect to the room in which the platform is positioned.
Many moving platforms of the type described above are either unidirectional or bidirectional, capable of moving an object only in a single direction (e.g. forward) or two opposite directions (e.g. forward and backward). For treadmill-type applications, such platforms generally only allow the user to simulate forward movement, or forward and backward movement. Although omnidirectional platforms that allow objects to move in a plurality of directions have been developed previously, there are many shortcomings in such devices. For example, existing platforms for omnidirectional movement may be complicated, for example by requiring separate motors to provide the omnidirectional capabilities. Other problems in existing platforms for omnidirectional movement may include the requirement for a large amount of space, generation of undesirable amounts of noise, and safety and cleanliness concerns due to large spaces between moving parts of the platform.